


brown eyes, brown hair, round face (i put it in my heart)

by youresocolorful (illflytoyou)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Changhyuk, Crushes, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Requited Love, Roommates, i don't know how to summary but it isn't as angsty as it probably sounds.promise, i hope these are accurate they're just two softs being silly, minhyuk's crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illflytoyou/pseuds/youresocolorful
Summary: Minhyuk has a feeling-related epiphany and decides to share it right away.It might be a bit late, though.





	brown eyes, brown hair, round face (i put it in my heart)

Minhyuk's frozen fingers struggled to unlock the apartment's front door. He fumbled and huffed, figuring out that his problem had been inserting the key upside down. Just as he was finally about to get it right, the door opened before him.

Minhyuk felt his cheeks, rosy from the cold and his newfound excitement, turn even redder as he looked up from his hunched position to see Changkyun smiling at him.

He smiled back and entered the apartment, feeling a small lump suddenly take up room in his throat but swallowing it down and willing himself to speak. He'd finally figured out what had been confusing him about his recent reactions to the chilly-voiced rapper and he wanted to talk about it. Changkyun should know this. 

It was past 9 pm on a Friday, the first snow had started falling, Minhyuk had just realized he had romantic feelings for his roommate, and he was about to make them known. 

„Just who I was hoping to see! I have something to tell you, Changkyun.“

„Is it urgent? I'm on my way out, but, if you need me, I can cancel,” Changkyun huffed with the struggle of putting his high boots on and paused to look up at his friend.

Minhyuk finally took a good breath in and tried to get a grip. He was carried over by a cloud of excitement and only vaguely remembered his walk the last couple of streets since having his epiphany and deciding to fess up. Now, fully taking in his sorroundings, he saw Changkyun had a thick scarf around his neck and his coat was on.

Feeling his chest deflate (how long had it been so full? He couldn't remember the last time he properly exhaled), he asked with a hint of playfulness, „Going out? At this time?“

Changkyun cleared his throat, “Yeah, it’s a bit last minute, but I probably won’t be too long,” That just meant he’d be back before morning. 

Minhyuk couldn't tell if the pretty red tint on his face was the consequence of too many layers in a warm room or something else entirely. 

Before he could stop himself, he blurted, "You look so nice," and watched as Changkyun's cheeks became tinted with a bit more pink and he averted his gaze, mumbling something resembling a "thanks". Minhyuk's heart stuttered.

“Okay, well, my thing can wait,” he knew he’d have all weekend to have a chat with Changkyun and, even though he would have loved to do it now, it wasn’t urgent. He’d feel the same tomorrow. “Have fun and be safe, Kyun.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you later” Changkyun smiled brightly at him and Minhyuk mirrored it, closing the door after his prettily smiling crush. 

Changkyun’s smile was so charming and bright and it made Minhyuk’s insides dance as it stayed in his thoughts. He wondered how on earth it took him this long when even the tiniest bit of introspection would’ve told him that feeling glitter in one's heart when someone laughed meant that one probably had a crush on this someone, chuckling raspily but happily at himself as he toed off his shoes and entered the apartment.

Only then did he notice Shownu munching on cereals at the dining table and watching him. He slumped, comfortable showing his emotions in front of his most understanding friend and perhaps even the most understanding person he’d ever met. “Hi, I didn’t see you, sorry.”

Shownu chewed a bit more before giving a kind smile, “Yeah, I could tell that you’re a bit…” he trailed off, giving Minhyuk room to share if he wanted to.

The corners of his lips lifted up a bit. “Just had something to share with Changkyun, but it can wait.”

Shownu nodded, scooping more cereal into his mouth and giving Minhyuk more time.

“I like him.” 

Another nod, a soft glint in Shownu's eyes, “I hope you can tell him soon.” 

“Thank you,” Minhyuk exhaled, feeling as though something was lifted off his chest after saying the words aloud for the first time. 

“Though…” Minhyuk felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion due to Shownu's suddenly hesitant tone and he tilted his head as a sign for Shownu to continue, “there maybe couldn’t have been a worse time to figure your feelings out.” Minhyuk’s frown stayed. Deepened, “It’s not my place, but I feel like you should know this,” Shownu cleared his throat, “Changkyun’s got a... a date tonight.” 

Minhyuk felt his gut fold in on itself. What? 

“What?”

“I’m not sure and it’s none of my business, but he told me he had a date and we’d have to finish our project up later,” Shownu said gently, crossing the room and putting a comforting hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “Just talk to him, though.”

Minhyuk swallowed over something stuck in his throat and attempted a smile, “Yeah, thanks for telling me."

They chatted a bit more about the project Shownu was helping Changkyun with before he got up to wash his bowl and go home.

Minhyuk felt a lot lighter than he knew he would have had he been left alone with his thoughts and he was thankful to his friend for knowing him well enough to stay and let his energy and presence calm him down, get his thoughts to be less hyper-focused. He was glad to have a whole evening to process all these news and emotions a bit more thoroughly as a calm settled over all the exited jitters that had been rushing through him.

“Thanks for keeping me company, I needed it” he said, seeing his friend out.

Shownu smiled gently, the way only he did, “Of course.”

“Let me know that you got home safe, Nunu.”

“I will,” his smile was returned, “good night,”

After he’d locked the door after his friend, Minhyuk let out a deep breath.

Suddenly, he was exhausted.

He knew he shouldn’t spiral into thoughts about Changkyun’s date so he kept his thoughts of it at bay.

If Changkyun were in a relationship, Minhyuk would have known. He realized this complicated things a bit in a way but, when he really looked at it, he was not going to keep things from Changkyun. The wonder-eyed man was one of the few people Minhyuk felt he could share whatever he wanted with and he wasn’t about to start keeping something like this a secret from him. Especially when it concerned Changkyun himself.

If it turned out that Changkyun wanted to try pursuing something romantic with him, Minhyuk would be elated. If not, at least he’ll have made it known. He was sure that, either way, they would stay on good terms. Changkyun wasn’t going to judge him.

Minhyuk fell asleep after tossing and turning for only a little while.  
____

When he woke up and washed his face, groggy but in a good mood, he decided to make breakfast for himself and his still-asleep roommate. He put his headphones in and started making the mix.

By the end of his playlist and the preparation, he was humming along to D.ear, voice still raw from sleep, and getting tomatoes out of the fridge when, in the corner of his eye, he spotted a figure.

If he hadn't been so jittery, he'd have been able to catch the sweet, gentle look in the other boy's eyes as he watched Minhyuk putter around and hum with his soothing, crackling voice.

As it was, Minhyuk's earphones were ripped out of his ears and the fruits fell from his hands as he landed on his tailbone after letting out a screech.

Looking up with a small frown, he saw Changkun’s sleepy eyes turn into shining crescent moons as the boy laughed and approached him with an extended hand that he took gratefully, feeling the lines on his forehead smooth out.

“I didn’t hear you wake up,” he grumbled, wincing when he instinctively put a hand on what was definitely going to be a bruise.

Changkyun let out the last of his cackle-like giggles and allowed a bright, sleepy smile to linger. “I heard pots and pans and smelled… fried bread with egg?” He explained, looking around and nodding in self-satisfaction upon seeing he’d guessed correctly.

He was so pretty.

“I’m done, so you can wash your teeth and join me,” Minhyuk said softly, grabbing them plates.

Changkyun sat himself down opposite him just as Minhyuk put the first piece of bread on his plate.

“Thanks for breakfast.”

Minhyuk, suddenly feeling jittery and a little light-hearted —was he being shy?—, offered a fond smile and busied himself with spreading something over his bread, “So how was your date yesterday?”

Changkyun's eyes snapped up to look at him. There was a short pause before the arts and culture major picked up his knife and fork, “Shownu told you?” His voice was noticably higher than usual.

Minhyuk looked up, “Yeah, he didn’t gossip, just mentioned it, don’t worry.”

Changkyun nodded, “Mmmhm, the curly-haired girl from the library called me yesterday so we went out for some street food and a walk.”

Minhyuk knew the girl he was talking about. She and Changkyun had been sharing a table when he brought over study materials Changkyun had forgotten at the apartment the other week. She was very nice and had a kind smile. She and Changkyun seemed to have a playful and easy friendship, but he hadn't picked up on anything flirty. His gut still twisted a bit.

He nodded, “And?”

Changkyun blinked slowly at him. “It was nice.”

It didn’t seem like he was willing to share more so Minhyuk smiled at him and said he was glad, changing the subject and mentally rescheduling the sharing of his own info to a later time. 

 

Later, apparently, would come much sooner than anticipated, Minhyuk realized a couple of hours later. He was gaming out of boredom, seated on the living room couch, when he felt the cushion beside him dip with Changkyun’s weight a few seconds before there were toes wiggling under his butt.

He looked over and smiled, “What happened to homework?”

“I need a break.” Changkyun said softly. He was still morning-soft and comfortable, not having changed out of his sweats. Minhyuk wanted to plant a kiss on his nose and see it scrunch up. He cleared his throat and nodded, setting the controller down and suddenly feeling a bit awkward. He caught himself mentally searching for conversation topics for the first time in all the years he’d known Changkyun.

“So,” Changkyun spoke casually, stopping his search, “what did you want to talk about yesterday?”

Minhyuk felt himself stiffen and, noticing worry flash in Changkyun’s eyes, turned himself towards the other boy with bated breath.

His lips pursed.

Changkyun raised his eyebrows.

Minhyuk turned his eyes into slits, staring through Changkyun, frowning as his mind suddenly blanked.

Changkyun returned the frown.

They looked ridiculous.

Mihyuk pouted.

Changkyun mirrored his actions, the frown staying.

“You’re making me worry.” He wiggled his feet out from under Minhyuk and sat up right. “Are you sure you’re alright? You were jumpy this morning and, while I appreciate the breakfast—and it was wonderful—the usual cereal would’ve sufficed. Yesterday, you were a bit off, too. You seemed a little wound up? Should I have stayed? Because—“

Minhyuk put a hand up to cut him off, letting out a half sincere laugh. Changkyun never babbled like this, “First of all, there was no more cereal left, since you let Shownu roam our kitchen yesterday." They both smiled fondly for a brief moment, "And second of all, I’m fine! A bit nervous, but it’s fine. No need to be so worried,” 

Nodding, Changkyun hummed, “Ok, take your time, then.”

There was nothing but understanding on his face and Minhyuk felt his heart unclench and his shoulders droop. He was still queasy, but he could say this.

He could say this. Changkyun was on a date yesterday and they just shared breakfast and Changkyun was beautiful, the light from the windows hitting one cheek and highlighting the rich browns in his eyes and Changkyun was soft and cuddly, in his most comfortable casual wear with his hair sticking up at strange angles, and Changkyun was unbelievably witty and sharp and Changkyun was understanding and always a comforting shoulder to lean on and Changkyun was cute and perceptive and brilliant and fun and Minhyuk trusted him and cherished him and he really, really liked him. He liked Changkyun so much.

So he took a deep breath, looked Changkyun, cute, beautiful, wonderful Changkyun, in the eyes and found his will. Where had it ever even gone? “I have a crush on you.”

Changkyun’s face was very blank. He blinked owlishly. “Sorry?” was what came out after a pause, his voice thin.

“I have a crush on you”, Minhyuk repeated more clearly, gaze never wavering.

Changkyun was a little tense. His shoulders looked stiff. His face was still so very blank, “Sorry?” he said again, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, a crush. I like you. Romantically, among other ways,” Minhyuk tried to clear up, what little composure he managed somewhat shaken at this point. “I really like you and I don’t expect you to feel the same way, or even respond right away in any way if you’re not up for it—so please relax your shoulders—I just wanted to let you know.” Having said that all in one breath, he finally looked away from Changkyun to stare blankly at the screen that now read “GAME OVER” in angry letters, slapping his sweaty palms against his thighs and giving Changkyun a moment.

“Oh,” he heard from next to him.

Just as he was about to bolt up from the couch to break the tense atmosphere in any way he could, a hand reached out for one of his and Changkyun’s fingers started playing with his own. His voice was still airy and very quiet when he said, “I like you, too, Minhyuk.”

“Sorry?” Minhyuk caught himself parroting the words. After the reaction his confession had just received, this was the last thing he was expecting. Maybe he heard wrong.

Changkyun laughed sweetly and cleared his throat, repeating himself with a sure tone for the first time in what felt like far too long, “I have a crush on you.”

Minhyuk finally turned back to look into soft, glistening eyes. His heart was about to escape from his chest and he wasn’t about to stop it, “Oh.”

Changkyun laughed, snapping the tension between them in half. After a second, Minhyuk joined in. This was a bit ridiculous, how nervous he’d gotten.

He felt a warm body cuddle up to his, a cheek settling against his shoulder and slim legs landing over his thighs as he and Changkyun continued playing with each others’ fingers. So they were still holding hands. This was familiar. This was them.

They stayed like that for while. Minhyuk wasn’t keeping track of time. He didn’t know when he’d started smiling, but he felt his cheeks ache a little. Coming to the conclusion that this was a good kind of ache, he continued smiling, tracing little swirls over the palm of Changkyun’s hand, “What about your hot date, then?” He chanced a glance down at the face so close to his.

Mirth filled up Changkyun’s dark eyes and a grin started taking over his face, “She and I?” He laughed right in Minhyuk's face. Minhyuk was offended and confused. “We jokingly called it a date, we’re not interested in each other, in that way. She just needed some company,” He elaborated, eyes still light. 

Soft.

Minhyuk was still confused. “Then why didn’t you mention anything? I thought you might like her.” He mumbled, thinking about Changkyun’s pink cheeks and how he kept his answers short.

Changkyun traced circles into the pad of his index finger. His cheeks were pink again, but there were no extra layers of clothing that could offer another explination. He was blushing.

Pretty. Changkyun was so pretty with a light pink dusted high over his cheekbones.

“I didn’t think you’d be interested. Besides, talking to the person I like about what they think is my dating life is more stressful than I'd have thought and I didn’t want to… give myself away.” He seemed a little unsure, suddenly fiddling with his own fingers.

Cute.

Minhyuk was happy. Minhyuk really liked Changkyun. He leaned in, planting a loud kiss on Changkyun’s big, lovely cheek and wrapping his arms around the boy, “I really like you, Changkyun!” he could hear how raspy and full of joy his own voice was.

His embrace was returned and Changkyun met his gaze, leaning in once more to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “I really like you, too,” his voice was soft. Minhyuk was soft. He stared numbly at soft, inviting lips, still somewhat in disbelief and processing his luck before returning the kiss, already just a tiny bit less new and clumsy, and smiling when he felt Changkyun’s lips press back against his.

**Author's Note:**

> idk
> 
> if someone lasted through this and has notes, i'd love to read them since this was just written down and posted djkhfsdkdashj
> 
> hope you're taking care!
> 
> the song in the title and mentioned in the fic is: d.ear's draw you (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ykmq5MXQks)


End file.
